


Glitter Troubles

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Glitter, M/M, My First Fanfic, lance dumps a bucket of glitter on keith, thats basicly it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Lance, Pidge and Hunk are redecorating Allura's room and Lance may or may not have just dumped a bucket of glitter on Shrio's super hot brother





	

“But why do I have to get it.” Lance whined  
“because the glitter was your idea Lance!”  
oh well Pidge did have a point there.  
“fine, but you guys own me” Pidge waved him off and turned back to the bucket of soft pink paint “yeah whatever Lance” Lance swallowed the hurt the weld up in his throat at her dismissal and slipped away to get the glitter. 

.

Lance grumbled as he hauled the bucket of gold glitter up the narrow stairs. Who knew a bucket of glitter would be so heavy? Stopping to catch his breath Lance studied the can. Maybe if he opened it up a bit to let out some air? Would that make it lighter? Shrugging Lance pried open the lid with a fingernail. It opened with a soft puff, and a handful of glitter floating up. Lance swatted it away and they began waving his arm around franticly when the glitter adhered to his skin instead of the air. “Aww man. Pidge is never gonna let me live this down.”

“Lance! Hurry up with the glitter before the paint dries!” 

Shit. Lance grabbed the bucket in such a haste that the lid went clattering down the stairs. Oh well. “LANCE!” 

“I’m coming!” gezzes Pidge was impatient today. Rushing the last stretch up the stairs, Lance didn’t notice the lose board of the top stair. 

“Hey watch out!”

Lance tripped. Scrunching his eyes shut and bracing for the pain he’d get upon landing Lance released the bucket o’glitter and curled into himself. “Hey!” Lance collided, not with the cold hard ground but with a solid, strong, chest. Equally strong arms enveloped him as they both staggered back. The clattered of the bucket was loud against the floor of the landing. “Lance, you ok buddy?” Lance looked dup expecting to see Hunk. Well this man wasn’t Hunk but he certainly was a hunk.

Long dark hair framed a pale face with soft looking lips, and bright violet eyes. Lance stared into those eyes for what seemed like ages till this handsome man spoke “Dude, you ok?” Lance eeped and flailed back. “Y-Yeah I’m good. All good here! Are you good? Cause I’m good!” Lance clamped his mouth shut as soon as he realized he was blabbering. 

“Great” he thought “Now he thinks your weird” 

“Ok?” The pretty man looked mildly concerned as was he shimmering slightly? 

‘What was in that buc-? Aww man! Glitter really? It just had to be glitter.” The gorgeous man looked down at his chest which was yup! You guessed it covered in glitter. 

“AH! I’m so sorry. Here lemme- “Lance rushed back over and started trying to brush the glitter off his sculpted chest. Lance was totally not using it as an excuse to run his hands up and down that magnificent chest. 

“It’s fine. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Strong hands wrapped around Lance’s writs and stopped their frantic moment. “Don’t worry about it” he repeated. “Shiro will give me shit for it later but don’t worry about it.” 

He smiled but Lance wasn’t paying attention

“wait a minute!” He yelled jerking free of the man’s grip 

“YOU’RE KEITH!?” 

The man’s expression became guarded. “yes” he answered cautiously 

“AS IN SHIRO’S ADOPTED LITTLE BROTHER KEITH?!?” 

.

Lance just dumped a bucket of glitter

That was for Allura’s room.

On Shiro’s brother.

Who was going to see them both

And would ruin the surprise  
.  
.  
.  
Lance was so screwed


End file.
